


Pandora's Box

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: Alex crashed at Noel’s loft, only to “accidentally” find out a very intriguing secret… :)
Kudos: 3





	Pandora's Box

Eisbrecher members lived close to each other.  
But Alex likes Noel’s apartment better. He likes to crash at his place often. It is spacious and neat. And it has a nice view and is located on the border of a historic old town and a modern area.  
Noel doesn’t mind but not particularly into Alex crashing his evenings, when he might have some other plans.

Today Alex finished earlier and didn’t want to go to his apartment. He had a key to his sidekick’s loft and let himself in.  
He watched TV for a bit, got some chips from the fridge, roamed around aimlessly…  
Paused by the window, mesmerized by the view of an evening skyline and the car lights blinking in a steady stream: red on the right, white on the left… (two lanes).

Bored, because Noel was away and there was nothing to do, nobody to tease, he kept looking about the apartment. Alex opened closet doors and inspected a collection of Noel’s scarves… Many colors, many textures. He raised an eyebrow and winced, jokingly.  
His glance fell into a direction of a black velvet box at the bottom of the closet. He picked it up and pondered for a moment.  
Having almost no boundaries with Noel and the way their friendship/partnership has been, he opened finally the box…  
His eyebrows raised and stopped there, eyes blinking.

The mysterious box contained make up items: a black and silver eye shadow, glitter powder, different shades of red lipsticks, a mascara, a blush and a leather choker.

There was no girlfriend or sister or mother in sight, Noel was single and lived alone in his loft and was “far too busy” to have a personal life according his words.

Thoughts swirled in Alex’s head while he was holding a small black box in his hands… Long minutes passed and he realized that he heard key turned in the front door.  
Noel came home.

Alex briefly put the box back into the closet and shut the door, turning 360 degrees on his heel and, leaning against the wall, greeted Noel.

-Oh, hey.

-Shit!... Noel, sighed and placed his hand on his chest, - you scared me. Didn’t know you’d be here today, crashing my place again…

Noel placed his backpack on the floor, unwrapped his long scarf and tossed in on the couch.  
-Yeah, you know I like your place better. Alex said, scratching his head, images of the black box still in his head.

Noel opened a bottle of wine.  
-Do you want some? He offered Alex.  
-Yeah…. Thanks.  
He poured in two glasses, passed one to Alex and sat on the couch.  
-Pff… it was a long day. Noel exhaled after a sip and stared into the window.

Alex was sipping his wine, silent unlike usual, glancing into the window and occasionally at Noel, who was sitting next to him. Images flashed in front of Alex’s eyes:  
“Noel, takes his clothes off, and puts on his chocker and leather pants….”  
“Noel meticulously painting his lips red and grins at the mirror.”  
“Noel putting eye-shadow and mascara on, making sure the line is straight, adjusting glitter on his eyelids…”  
“Noel, in the night city lights, glitter shimmering on his beautiful eyes… dances slowly to the music in the background… wearing only a choker and leather pants.”

-Alex!  
Alex looked at Noel, blinking, forgetting that he was sitting next to him.  
-Did you check out? Noel looked irritated and slightly amused. – In this case, I will ask you to leave so I can relax and rest. Noel said, finishing his drink. 

-And what are you going to do? Alex seemed to recover from the sight and now his usual playful cheekiness returned. – Put some make up on?

Noel froze for a moment, then turned to Alex and stared him in the eye, mouth opened. An expression of anger, surprise and disbelief on his face.  
-No, you didn’t!  
Alex smirked, raised an eyebrow and placed an arm across the back of the couch. There was something else in his smirk, not a mockery, not an amusement… An intrigue? A hint of lust?  
Noel held his head in his arms.  
-I can’t believe you looked through my stuff! Without even asking. I mean, what were you doing there in the first place?  
-If I knew the way you unwind, I would crash at your place more often. There’s so much interesting here.  
Noel chuckled, and that seemed to ease the awkwardness.....

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been intrigues by Noel’s character in the slash. While Alex is, no doubt, the sexiest and the “devilish” one, Noel seems to have an immense potential for a mystery.


End file.
